new foundations
by mansonfreak101
Summary: Sam and Leah were dating but she broke his heart. so what happens now? does sam come to a realization or will he take her back? rated M for lemons.


Twilight (fantasy)

It was a dark stormy night. Jacob was lying in bed with a horrid fever. Sam watches over as he sleeps. Jacob moaned slightly in his slumber as Sam runs his left hand through Jacob's hair. Embry walks into the house. "Sam is he awake yet...He needs to eat." He whispers as he sits down next to him. Watching over him because they loved him. They would never admit it but they loved him. They might have even loved him too much. Jacob turned over and Sam smiled to himself. Embry stared at Sam daydreaming about the day they shared a moment. It was a sunny afternoon that day in La push. They walked through the forest. Embry had stopped to look at the view and Sam had walked in front of him. When Embry looked into Sam's eyes that day. He could see the passion in his heart. They kept looking at each other for a few moments. Just as Embry started to walk off Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. "Embry…Embry…Embry" Sam touches his shoulder. Embry shudders "huh…what…oh." Jacob then woke up. "Guys how long have you been watching me?" smiles slightly. "Um about three hours." Sam said. "Are you serious?" Jacob asked shocked.

Embry then stood up. "Jacob I brought you something to eat but it's probably cold by now. So I'll leave you guys in peace." He then walked out the door. "Bye Embry" Sam says softly. As Embry walked back to his house he thought about Sam. "God I love him" he whispers softly. Sam paced slowly around Jacob's house. "Sam you're pacing again" Jacob said softly. "Huh…What…Oh sorry. It's just I hate seeing you like this." Sam said in a sad voice. Jacob smiled "oh Sam come here." Sam walked over to him and sat on the bed. Jacob calmly ran his hand through Sam's long chestnut brown hair. Sam smiled and moaned softly. Jacob sat up. Sam looked at him. "Jacob you should be laying down." Jacob said smiling. "Oh Sam you're a worry wart." Sam shot him a mad look. "I'm just trying to help you get better so you can do things again!"

Jacob looked at him angry. "Well I don't need your help! I never did!"

Sam stood up and said "fine then I'll leave and you can take care of yourself!" he walked out and slammed the door behind him. As he started walking back to his house he felt a raindrop fall from the sky. Jacob lay back in bed thinking about Sam. He said to himself "why did I tell him I didn't need him. I do need him…I love him" Embry took out his phone and called Sam.

Sam answered "hey what's going on?"

"Not much…how is he?"

"Who…oh Jacob well I don't know…I left."

"You left him there by himself…Sam what were you thinking"

"Well we got into an argument so I left"

"You got into an argument?"

"Yes. He stood up and when I told him to lye back down he got mad at me. He said he didn't need me"

"Oh well you should have stayed with him Sam"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to dig myself deeper in my hole."

"What are you talking about? What hole Sam?"

Sam was silent thinking to himself "shit I said too much"

"Sam are you still there? Hello"

"Yeah I'm still here…Forget I said anything."

"Huh oh okay"

"Yeah well I'll talk to you later."

"Wait Sam don't hang up. Please just don't hang up."

"There's nothing more to talk about Embry."

"Please I just need to hear your voice. Sam I need you."

"Embry you're starting to freak me out. You know I'm straight."

"Yeah I know but I can't help the way I feel."

"Embry look I'm straight. You're my best friend I thought you would understand." Hangs up the telephone.

"Sam I do I just…hello…Sam…whatever" hangs up the phone.

Sam sits in his recliner with his diary in his hand. He takes out a pen and writes the following. "Why does this have to be so hard? I want to tell them I really do. But is this really love? I mean I love it when I'm with them but is this just a phase or do I really swing that way? Somebody please help me my head is screaming!" he closes his diary and sets it on the floor next to him.

Embry walks to his bedroom and grabs a picture that his grandma took of the pack standing together. Then he puts iron maiden in his stereo and sits on his bed. He stares at the picture thinking about the times he had with Sam and Jacob. He feels a tear drop fall from his face.

Jacob wakes from a long nightmare crying. He picks up the phone and calls Sam.

Sam wakes up and answers the phone in a sleepy voice. "Hello"

"Did I wake you?" he asks still crying.

"Yes but it's okay…Jacob are you alright?"

Jacob sniffs "yeah I just woke up from a bad dream that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Sam I'm sorry about earlier. It's just I hate feeling this way and I got mad. Sam the truth is I really do need you."

"Look Jacob I'm having a hard time right now. I can't even think straight. I am so confused. My feelings are running wild. It's to the point where I just want to run away from everything." Feels a tear fall from his eyes.

Jacob then says "Sam that's how I felt when I realized."

"Well Jacob I'm sorry but I just don't feel that way."

"Sam look at Embry and I we are just like everyone else except we're gay."

"I know that but it's hard. I mean I keep thinking about Leah and"

"Sam they broke your heart you can't just keep thinking about it."

"Jacob it still hurts. I can't take it anymore it still hurts so much."

"I know but Sam they got over it and you have to do the same."

"Jacob I don't know. I just don't know. But I have to go"

"Okay but Sam you have to move on. Bye" hangs up the phone.

After they hang up Sam put his head in his hands and started to cry.

Embry thought to himself. "I wish this didn't hurt so much. Love is one of the hardest things to go through. I know how Sam felt when his heart was broken. I feel sorry for him."

Jacob gets out of bed and gets dressed. He walks out the door and over to Sam's house. Sam walks around his house trying to calm down. Jacob knocks on the door. "Sam it's me! It's so cold and rainy out here." Sam walks over to the door. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed!" he opens it. "Thanks it's so cold out there" Jacob said. Sam smiles. "Now what are you doing here?"

Jacob coughs "well it was obvious that you weren't coming back. So I came to you" coughs again.

"Well you are supposed to be in bed. Jacob you have a fever. You can't just get up whenever you want!"

"Yeah I know but I can't just lie in bed all the time. Besides I wanted to see you." Jacob says smiling.

"You just don't give up do you?" Sam replies jokingly.

"Well…no…not really" Jacob jokes back.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sam asked.

Jacob collapsed on the couch. "Ugh tired."

Sam looked at him. "Yeah me too." So Jacob and Sam fell asleep.

Embry lay on his bed crying himself to sleep. In the morning the Sam awoke seeing Jacob still sleeping. He sits in a chair next to him running his hand through Jacob's long black hair, smiling. He then gets up and grabs his diary and a pen. He writes the following. "Jacob came to my door last night in the pouring rain. He fell asleep on my couch. Watching him sleep it's like I'm dreaming. I feel so amazing when he is near. I thought about telling him last night that being straight was a lie, but I couldn't do that. Not yet anyway because I'm not exactly sure whether I want to believe that yet. I ask myself am I gay. Or am I just giving in to what people tell me. I don't really know. I wish I did, I want to get this hurt over with. Leah broke my heart. So now I don't know what to think anymore. I still love her. But obviously she is over me." Tears fall from his eyes as he writes. "I think I finally have my answer but I still cannot be sure." He re-reads what he wrote and closes and locks his diary. Jacob moans and wakes up "morning."

Sam looks at him. "Morning to you to" Jacob gets up. "I feel so much better today."

Sam smiles "really…well that's good"

Jacob asks "hey Sam what's for breakfast?"

Sam replies "um you know what let's get take out." Smiles.

Embry wakes up and gets dressed. He wears a white shirt with a brown hooded jacket, and blue jeans. He walks over to Sam's house and knocks on the door. Jacob answers "oh hey Em."

Embry looks at Jacob "are you feeling better?"

"Yes much better thank you." He smiles.

"So um Jacob how long have you been here?"

"Well I came around two in the morning and I fell asleep on Sam's couch."

Embry closes his eyes to hide the fact that he feels a tear fall from them. "Oh I see" he says quietly as He turns away and starts to walk toward the forest.

Sam yells "Jacob who was at the door?!"

"Um Embry but he walked away when I told him I stayed here last night."

Sam asks "You told him?"

"Um yeah… was I not supposed to?"

Sam glares at Jacob "No! You were not. He's probably mad now huh?"

"He didn't seem mad he spoke really quietly after I told him."

Sam replied "stay here and wait for the doctor to come check you out. I'm going to find Embry then when I get back we can go to eat."

Jacob smiled softly. "Okay"

Sam runs into the woods to find Embry.

Embry sits on a rock with his head in his hands crying.

After about twenty minutes of walking through the forest. Sam sees Embry. He walks over and sits on a rock next to him putting his hand on Embry's shoulder. "Hey look he came to my door and I couldn't let him stay outside in the cold rain. Especially with a fever." He says quietly.

"Yeah well he likes you Sam." He sniffs.

Sam replied "I know he does he has told me many times."

Embry wipes a tear from his face. "Sam I know your straight but I really love you. If I could help it I would but I cannot" he sniffs a few times. Sam laughs slightly. He then lifts Embry's head and pulls him into a kiss. Embry moans slightly. Sam's head started pounding. He thought to himself "You're not straight. There's no way you can be. You're enjoying this too much. You've finally got your answer. You love him" Embry ran his hand through Sam's long chestnut brown hair. Sam pulled back. "Embry you must promise not to tell anyone. I'm not ready to become public yet. And you cannot tell Jacob."

Embry looked at him. "Why would I say anything to anyone? I will do anything you ask of me." He smiles. He leans his head in and whispers into Sam's ear. "I love you" Sam smiled softly.

He leaned his head into Embry's and kissed him slightly. As he ran his hand through his light brown hair. Embry slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam moaned slightly as he felt Embry's tongue in his mouth. Sam then pulled away. Embry looked into his eyes. "I left Jacob at my house I have to go back. Embry don't be mad and remember what I asked earlier."

Embry smiled as he replied "of course not. But let me walk back with you please."

Sam smiled "alright" they walk back. Sam grabbed Embry's hand in his. Embry smiles slightly. When they get back Jacob is sitting on the porch. Sam walks up to Jacob "so what did the doc say?"

"Well he said I'm in great condition and the fever is gone."

"Well that's good…so I have some things I need to take care of so let's go out another time."

Jacob smiles "okay" he stands up. "So then catch you later man"

Sam replied "yeah…sorry."

"No its fine I understand." Jacob replied as he walked off.

Sam walked into his house and grabbed his diary and a pen. He wrote the following passage. "Today has been a great day. I realized it for the first time that I love Embry. But then again when I'm with Jacob I feel like I am dreaming. So one problem leads to the other. Who do I like more? I am again so confused." He shut the diary and dialed Embry's number.

Embry answered in a happy mood. Possibly even more than he has been since he realized.

"Hi"

"Hey it's me. What are you doing?"

"Um well I was just about to take a shower but now that I think about it I don't need one. So what's up with you?"

"Well I am pretty much bored for the rest of the day. And I was wondering well what I do now that…"

"Huh hold on okay you're the same person so chill out. You do what you normally do. Hang with us duh."

"Well I wasn't sure what to do. But anyway you should come over tonight."

"Well that depends on if grandma will let me leave tonight."

"Well how about coming over now."

"Hold on…yeah I'll be over in a few."

"Great" they hang up with each other. After about ten minutes Embry knocked on Sam's door. Sam rushes to answer the door. "Hey" Embry said as he walked inside. "Hey" Sam said smiling. Embry added "it's been so long since we've been alone."

Sam smiled slightly. "Yeah I know" he walked over to Embry and ran his left hand through his long hair. "You know that feels amazing." Embry says softly. "You like that?" Sam whispers as Embry moaned slightly. Sam then kissed Embry's pink lips as he continues to run his hand through his hair. Embry scraped his longish fingernails down Sam's neck. Sam moans slightly. "Sam I love spending time with you." Sam then looks Embry in the eyes. "Embry you're amazing" he then kissed his lips again. Embry then pulled back and kissed Sam's neck. Sam took off Embry's jacket and scratched his arms gently. Embry moans slightly. "Sam you're great at this. See it's just instinct you pick up on things really easy. Just think of it as trying to please yourself. Being gay is easier when it comes to sex because most guys are not as fragile as girls are."

Sam then took Embry's white t-shirt off and threw it on the floor. He then kissed him passionately. Embry backed up and sat on Sam's couch. Sam followed as he sat on Embry's lap still kissing him. Embry's tongue played with Sam's as he scratched down Embry's neck. Sam felt like he had never felt before. He thought to himself. "God I feel so different. My heart races as it has never raced before. I tell myself I don't need anyone. But in reality I know I long for him. His touch, his voice, I need everything he can bring. The want I can't take it anymore. I have no idea what attracts me to him. But what can I say I want him. I need him, to be near. I love him" Embry took off Sam's shirt. As he scratched down his back with his nails. Sam moaned softly "Embry." Embry then said "Sam you know if anything makes you uncomfortable you can tell me and I will stop."

Sam smiled "yeah I know but I like it. Please just don't stop. Embry I really just want you near." Embry smiled. "Really?"

"Yes I need you. More than anything else." Sam scratched up and down Embry's chest. Embry moaned as he scratched down Sam's back harder. Sam thought to himself "oh god my body screams for his touch. I do not want this to stop. I never knew how good this could make me feel." Sam grabs a lock of Embry's brown hair and pulls it making his neck arch forward. He then bites his neck softly. Embry moans slightly "Sam." He started to slip his hand down Sam's pants. Sam then looked at Embry in shock. Embry took his hand out. "Oh sorry I just got carried away I didn't…"

Sam looked at him and smiled "no it's ok I liked it. You just shocked me that's all."

Embry smiled "oh ok." He kissed Sam's dark pink lips. Sam put his hand down Embry's pants but then pulled out. Thinking to himself. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet. He can do it to me if he wants it feels good but I just can't do it yet." He then goes back to kissing Embry's neck. Embry moans and slides his right hand down his pants. Sam moans as he feels Embry's hand caress his pelvic area. "You like?" Embry asked with a smile. Sam replied smiling "what do you think?"

Embry smiled and unzipped Sam's pants. Sam then removed Embry's jeans. Just then there was a knock at the door. Sam yelled "Who is it?!"

"Leah!"

Sam looked at Embry and whispered "uh oh what is she doing here?" Embry looked back at Sam. "I don't know."

Leah screamed "Sam open the god damn door!"

Sam and Embry got dressed and Sam answered the door.

"What do you want Leah?"

Leah smiled "I want you of course."

Embry walked over "Leah already you broke his heart once! It took us forever to get him to get over it!"

Sam turned and smiled at him. Leah glared at Embry. "Well now I want him back"

Sam looked at her "look Leah I'm in love with someone so sorry but I don't want you."

Leah then looked at him. "What do you mean you don't want me?!"

Embry then yelled back "exactly what he said he doesn't want you. So get over it!"

Leah started to cry a little. "Fine whatever I don't care!" she storms off. Sam looks at Embry and smiles. "Thanks Embry you're the best." He walks over to him and hugs him. Embry kisses him slightly. Sam then asks "so where were we?"

Embry walked to Sam's room then said "it's better on a bed" Sam sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh yeah well why don't you prove it." He whispers quietly. Embry laughed softly as he took off Sam's pants. He then took off his boxers. Embry then took his right hand and caressed Sam's member. Beginning at the shaft to the tip. Sam moaned as he started to become erect. Embry had already become fully erect by the sound of Sam's moaning. Sam lay on the bed thinking "what makes me so attracted to him. Why do I feel this way? It hurts why did she have to come around again.'' He starts to cry softly. Embry stops "Sam are you okay?" wipes one of his tears away.

Sam replies "what…yeah I'm just so confused. My feelings are killing me. Why did she have to come back?" cries hard.

Embry hugged him "Shh its okay" Sam sobs into his chest. Embry picks up the phone. He dials Leah's number. Then walks out of the room. Leah answered "hello"

"Leah?"

"Yes"

"Do me a favor."

"What would that be?"

"Stay away from Sam!"

"Why?"

"Because I love him!"

"So…I want him back"

"Look Leah please I really love him"

"Oh that's right I forgot you're gay. You know grandma still doesn't agree."

Embry replies "I don't give a damn about what you guys think! You should learn to accept it! I'm the same person you knew a year ago!"

"No you're not you have an attitude problem lately."

"Just stay away from Sam! Leah I mean it!"

"Why are you still trying Embry? You know he could never like you! He's straight and even if he were gay he wouldn't like you!"

Embry starts to cry a little "yeah well he's moved on from you two so Ha"

Leah screams in his ear. And yells "you ass hole nobody likes you! So stop trying because you will never have him!"

Embry yells "I don't care as long as he's my friend! That's all I want!"

"Friend…do you have any idea how annoying he thinks you are!"

"What?!" he screams.

"Yeah he talks about you all the time. He thinks you're stupid and annoying!"

"Just leave me the hell alone!" hangs up and starts to sob.

Leah hangs up and screams. Embry walks back to Sam's house. He walks into Sam's room and sees him sleeping. He grabs a pen and paper and writes "Today was fun but I have to go. Somewhere nobody will look for me. I know the truth now. I am not needed here so I leave you with this final I love you." He left the note on the kitchen table. He walks to Sam's room and runs his hand through his chestnut brown hair. Sam turns over in his sleep. He then kisses his forehead and walks out. He starts to cry as he walks back to his house. He sees Leah sitting on the couch reading, but walks right passed her. He goes to his room and packs and throws his suitcases out the window. He then walks downstairs and out the door. He walks into the woods where he finds a small cabin. He walks in and sets his stuff in. He walks back to the reservation. He writes a note and leaves it on the counter. It says "Grandma I realized that you don't need me anymore. So I leave you with Leah. She needs you more than I. I am sorry for any pain that I caused to the family. I will miss you all. But it is time to move on." Love you, Embry Call. He then walks back to the cabin in the woods.

Sam wakes up a few hours later "Embry!" he walks to the kitchen. He sees the note on the counter. As he reads what Embry wrote he starts sobbing. He sits on the couch still sobbing.

He pick up the phone and dials Embry's number. There's no answer. He hangs up and tries again. He thinks out loud "Still no answer…why does everyone do this to me. Embry I need you." He gets up and walks over to his house. He knocks on the door. Embry's grandma answers "well hello Sam. Are you okay Hun?"

Sam asks "Is Embry home?" Grandma starts to cry "no he left us this note. And he hasn't come back yet." Leah walks downstairs. "Oh hey Sam what's going on?" she smiles at him.

"Leah could I talk to you alone for a second?" she walks outside with him. "Have you been crying Sam" Sam glared at her. "That's beside the point."

"Oh sorry. So then what is the point." She thinks to herself "Yes he wants me back I knew it."

Sam asked "what did you say to Embry?!"

"Nothing but the truth."

"What did you tell him Leah!?"

"Oh Sam quit worrying about him."

Sam feels a tear in his eye. "Look Leah read this!" hands her the note. She reads it "Oh Sam you can't honestly think he won't come back." Sam glared "obviously you don't know him like I do Leah!" Leah looked at him blankly. "Gosh Sam why do you care so much." Sam couldn't hold it anymore. "Leah he's my best friend! And you know what your an ugly bitch! Stay away from me!"

Leah replied "Dude what's gotten into you lately! You and Embry have attitude problems lately! I mean Embry is so stupid. He mean what made him Gay anyway it's so stupid!"

Sam then replied "So if I were gay would you hate me to?!"

"Well no but your not are you?" Leah asked concerned.

Sam replied calmly "No of course not but still I'm sick of everyone hating Embry and Jacob for it. They are the same people that we grew up with."

Leah looked him in the eye "Sam I'm sorry I got so mad. It's just I still kind of like you." Sam groaned "Leah I'm sorry but I just don't feel that way anymore." Leah looked at him and smiled "Well if that's the way you feel then I'm happy for you and whoever you said you loved earlier."

Sam smiled "thanks well I guess I'll be going now." He walks toward Jacob's house. Jacob answers the door "Oh hey Sam. Come in" Sam walks in and sits on the couch. "Look we need to talk about something." Jacob sit next to him "okay you know you can talk about anything." Sam started crying "okay I have come to a realization today. I'm not as straight as I thought I was. But the problem is I don't know who I like more. I mean I like you but then there's Embry I like him to.'' Jacob looked him in the eyes. "Okay well have you told Embry yet?''

"Well yes but I didn't tell him everything. I didn't tell him I liked you but he knows I like him." Jacob smiled brightly. 'Well that's good I guess." Sam wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Thanks for all of your help Jacob." Jacob smiles "no problem that's what I'm here for."

Sam hugged him "Jacob I like you but I think I love Embry. I'm sorry I know that's not what you want to hear but that's how I feel." Jacob kissed him passionately "hey don't worry about it. I understand man." Sam smiled "Hey Jacob I need you to promise me that you won't say a word to anyone as far as everyone else is concerned I'm still straight."

Jacob replied "hey you have my word. I went through the same things you know. And I'm not going to lie to you it is going to be hard. When you are ready to come out you will lose a lot of people but you will also gain some." Sam walked out and back to his house. He sits on his bed and dials Embry's number again. Embry answers "Hello"

Sam replies "Embry"

"Yes"

"Oh god I missed you." Starts to sob.

"Sam"

"I talked to Leah she said she would quit bothering us please come back. I miss you so much."

Embry replies "oh Sam I miss you to but Leah said you never liked me and you always told her that I was stupid." Feels a teardrop fall from his face.

"Why would she tell you that? I've always liked you. Embry you're an amazing person. We've always been best friends. Embry please come back we can leave the reservation. We can get away from everyone. I need you. Embry I love you"

Embry started packing his stuff "okay I'll come back. Give me a few to pack up."

Sam looked up to the sky and mouthed "thank you" to the heavens. "Okay see you in a few." They hung up the phone. Sam picked up his diary and wrote "I thank whatever force brings love. Yes I have found the one for me! Embry Call you are the one for me. When you are near it's like we are the only two people on earth. Your touch makes me go crazy. Your voice makes me feel good. I know now that I am gay and I love Embry Call!" He closes his diary and puts it in his dresser drawer. Embry knocks on Sam's door. Sam answers "Embry!" he hugs him tightly. Embry walks in with his stuff. "Sam I can't go home for a while. Could I stay here for the night?"

Sam smiles "yes of course you can." He grabs Embry's hand and pulls him into a kiss. Their tongues rubbing against one another's. Sam then took off Embry's shirt and scratched his back hard. Embry moaned as he began to unzip Sam's pants as he continued scratching his back. Sam scratched even harder now. Embry then removed Sam's boxers. And once again caressed his penis going from the shaft to tip. Sam moaned from becoming erect. He started to remove Embry's jeans and his Spiderman boxers. He then rubbed the tip of Embry's member softly. "Ah Sam" Embry moans softly. Sam stopped for a moment then when Embry became erect he got down on his knees and slightly licked the tip of Embry's member. Embry moaned louder this time. "Sam…ah" Embry then thrusts his penis in and out of Sam's mouth moaning as Sam licks around the tip. "Sam…Sam…Sam…ah…" Sam then stops and Embry pulls him down onto the bed as he sticks one of his fingers up in his opening. He starts to finger him slightly. Sam moans "Embry…oh Embry" Embry then takes out his finger and caresses Sam's member again. Sam then moans loud as he goes into release. Embry got some of Sam's cum on his hand and he licked it off of his fingers. He then licks one of Sam's nipples making them hard. Sam moans softly as he begins to go deeper into release. Embry smiled as he pulled Sam's legs up. He then thrusts his hard member into Sam's ass. Sam moans Embry's name as Embry thrusts in and out of him. Embry then begins to cum slowly, he moans loudly. Sam thinks to himself "oh god how can this feel so good but yet be so wrong. I like it though, the rush is exciting." Sam is now moans loudly. "Embry…oh god…Embry…don't stop…ah" Embry smiles "You like that let's try this." He whispers as he thrusts hard into him. Sam arched his body so that Embry's penis went further into him as he gripped the sheets. "Embry…Embry…oh god harder..." he screamed as Embry hit his prostate. Sam let out one last moan as Embry pulled out of him. They lay next to each other trying to catch their breath. Embry ran his hand through Sam's long chestnut hair as Sam caught his breath "Embry I never knew how much I loved you until I thought you had left me." Starts to cry a little. He caressed his cheek like lovers do and whispered "Sam I would never leave you" Sam whispered in his ear "Embry I love you" Embry smiled and said "I love you too" Sam stood up and got dressed. "Em are you hungry?" he asked. Embry nodded and got dressed. They snacked on Girl Scout cookies and watched Van Helsing. Embry fell asleep with his head on Sam's stomach. Sam ran his hand through Embry's light brown hair as he watched him sleep. Thinking to himself "ah god why does life throw such surprises. I always think that I have things figured out. But then I realize i don't

it's hard to believe that i could fall for someone as crazy as Embry. But undoubtedly i have for some reason. It's not a bad thing

It's just well i don't know." Embry turned over and Sam again stroked his long brown hair. After about two hours Sam fell asleep.

Sam awoke the next morning smelling eggs and bacon. He walks to the kitchen seeing Embry standing in front of the stove.

He walks over and kisses Embry's cheek. Embry smiles and says "hope you're hungry." Sam replies "well I don't usually eat when I first wake up but I can deal."

Embry smiles "good cause I made plenty." He throws the eggs and bacon on a plate. They walk to the living room and turn on underworld.

When they finish Sam takes care of their plates. He says "Thanks Em that was good" and smiles. Embry smiles "I try."

Sam asks "hey Em was last night the first time since you found out?" Embry replies "well no but you were great for a beginner. why?"

Sam smiles "oh well I was just wondering." Embry walks over to Sam and kisses him passionately.

Sam grabs a lock of Embry's hair and pulls back as He bites his juggular vein slightly. Embry moans slightly. Sam smiles "you like?"

Embry pushes Sam down on the couch "Oh you! What am I going to do with you?" He sits on top of him and kisses him passionately.

Jacob he gets dressed in a purple t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He walks over to Embry's house and knocks on the door. Leah answers "Oh hi Jacob what brings you here?" Jacob smiles "well actually I was wondering if Embry was home." Leah answers "Well no he never came home last night. My grandma was up all night waiting and crying." Jacob says smiling "I think I might know where he is." Leah looks at him "really...well he's probably with his boyfriend or something." She says in an angryish tone.

Jacob shivers slightly "you do know who his boyfriend is don't you?" he says kind of laughing. Leah asks smiling "Well no but what's so funny?" Jacob snickers "heh...well I can't really tell you I kind of have to show you." He takes her hand and they walk to Sam's house. "Huh? Jacob this isn't funny." Sam moans slightly as Embry's tongue rubs against his own. Jacob goes to the living room window and peers in. "Leah come here...watch this." he whispers softly. Leah walks over she sees Sam making out with someone.

She snickers "So what...Sam's making out with someone...what did you bring me here to rub it in." Jacob looks at her in shock. "He's making out with Embry Hun." He then takes her to a different window to prove it to her. Leah starts to cry a little as she walks toward the woods. Jacob runs after her as fast as he can "Leah what's wrong?" he puts his hand on her shoulder. Leah starts sobbing "He lied to me. Jacob he really lied to me. He said he was straight when I asked him. Now I know why he doesn't want me back. He wants Embry! I can't believe he would do this to me." She cries into his shoulder. Jacob says "Yeah I know what you mean. I told him that i loved him and he says he's in love with Embry." Leah goes to kiss him but he pulls away "Remember I'm gay not bi Hun."


End file.
